


Guilty Pleasure

by Walkinthegarden



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Adultery, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Guilt, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan makes a mistake when Property Brothers' clients Marx and Veronica invite him and his brothers for a night out at their nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

He can’t hear himself think. He’s never been a club sort of guy, preferring small bars that hold events like karaoke or theme nights, but the owners are clients and Drew accepted the invite for the three Scott Brothers before anyone could protest. While he’ll admit it’s an amazing club, he hated it the minute he walked in. The music is louder than loud, people are flush against one another, dancing and grinding in every corner. There’s too many people, he can hardly move. It all makes him thoroughly uncomfortable.

 

Drew is with Linda out on the dancefloor. JD is shamelessly flirting with a woman at the bar. So Jonathan is alone, at the very end of the bar, sipping his third Manhattan that costs the same as one of Drew’s shoes, but he doesn’t really taste it. He wants to go home, get out of this place and curl up in his bed, but he won’t leave without his brothers and they’re both having a good time.

 

He jumps when a hand brushes across his upper back, stopping to rest on his shoulder. He turns to see a tall woman, smiling kindly down at him. Her pale blonde hair is pulled into a tight bun and her dark blue eyes are heavily lined in black. She looks like a goddess under the club lights, insanely beautiful, but almost plastic. He recognizes her instantly as their newest _Property Brothers_ client. She and her husband are having them renovate a two-million dollar townhouse, but even then he rarely speaks with her or her husband. Instead he works with her and her husband’s two assistants. He barely knows her.

 

“I’ve never seen a man that looks like you, unhappy in my club,” she says with a seductive smile, her hand slipping up a little higher on his shoulder.

 

“It’s great, really, clubs just aren’t my thing,” he tells her truthfully but a bit cautiously. She makes him uncomfortable. Nothing about her is raw or honest. Every move she makes, every smile, every twitch of her hand or fall of her eyebrow is calculated and thought out well in advance. She shows only what she wants you to see, betraying nothing of her thoughts and feelings.

 

“Would you like me to find you some company?” she asks, her eyes flashing passed him to the VIP section, where he knows a hoard of paid escorts and underpaid models are seducing the richer clubbers.

 

“No,” he chokes, “thank you.” He’s already been approached a few times, but after some carefully worded dismissals, they seemed to have gotten the picture.

 

“Come with me,” she says, cocking her head to the side, giving him a sideways smile.

 

Despite his better judgement, he follows her. People clear a path for her, some shrinking away in fear and others watching in awe. She commands power, even if you don’t know who she is or why she’s important. Her dress is short and skin tight, but the length of her skirt is modest for a club and the style has a professional quality to it.

 

They disappear up a staircase that leads to a long black hall of doors. They walk in silence and Jonathan shudders when he catches a glimpse through an open door. A young woman is sitting in the lap of a much older man, going up and down in a motion Jonathan knows well. He shakes his head, the effects of the alcohol starting to become noticeable.

 

They stop at a door at the end of the hall. She doesn’t turn to look at him as she opens the door and disappears inside. He follows her, trying desperately to remember her name.

 

The room is large and there is a one way window along one wall that reveals the packed club beneath. Another wall is filled with monitors, the receiver of the security cameras. There is a large desk in the middle and modern black couch on the last wall.

 

Before he can say anything, small hands curls around the collar of his shirt and shove him backwards onto the couch. He’s so shocked by the suddenness of it he doesn’t react, even as she straddles his lap and crashes their mouths together.

 

She tastes of red wine and chocolate. His hands automatically come up to rest on her hips. His mind is fuzzy, but kissing her is intoxicating. He barely notices her small fingers unbuttoning his shirt. He wants to reach under her dress, but it’s so tight and the backing of her dress is so complicated that he settles for pushing her skirt up her thighs so it bunches up around her waist. In a swift motion he lifts her and flips her over so she is the one on the couch and he is the one over her.

 

Clothes don’t go flying, in fact, clothes don’t even come off. He takes her up against her one way window, so that he can see the unsuspecting crowd below but they don’t see them. He sees his brothers, each dancing, Drew with a girl he doesn’t recognize and JD with Linda. There is something unnerving about fucking a woman while watching your brothers innocently dancing not far away.

 

When they finish, a wave of clarity comes over him when he notices the thin gold band on her hand. All the color drains from his face and his heart drops into his stomach. She’s married, he’d actually forgotten. He’s just committed adultery, well, sort of, but he feels awful about it either way.

 

He doesn’t look at her, just takes off once his jeans are buttoned. He makes it to his brothers, shirt untucked, hair tasseled. It’s obvious what he’s been doing, but no one teases him when they see the look in his eye. They agree to leave with him.

 

When they return to the renovation sight for their club owner couple (Marx and _Veronica_ , his assistant reminds him), he’s actually glad to be dealing just with their assistants.

 

When it becomes time for the big reveal, Jonathan’s stomach is in knots. It’s been four weeks since his one-night-stand with Veronica, and now he’s going to be seeing not only her, but her unsuspecting _husband_. How can he face him?

 

Veronica is the first one through the front door, that Marx holds open for her from behind her. She’s dressed more professional than clubber today, in a formfitting black dress that makes him want to groan with desire. She is still beautiful, but in the harsh light of day, she looks even more plastic than she did before.

 

When their eyes finally meet, there is no anger or resentment for the way he ran out. In fact, he doesn’t know what she feels. Her eyes are emotionless, but a smirk tugs at the corners of her mouth. She takes her husband’s arm, interlacing her fingers through his, but her smirk doesn’t dampen and her eyes never leave his. He feels sick.

 

“Thank you Jonathan, for taking care of us during this whole process and seeing to our demanding needs,” Marx says, startling him from his thoughts. He looks at her husband’s extended hand, and he knows he’s going to hell when he takes it. 


End file.
